


Fix

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost, Urban Ghost Story (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Fix

"You're late."

"Yeah. Um, sorry."

A sneer. "You got my money?"

Charlie nodded, holding up an envelope. The loan shark made to grab it, but Charlie held it back, heart thumping. "Not until I get what I want."

Charlie flushed under the gaze turned on him. He dropped his eyes, wishing he could meet those shards of agate before they turned liquid. When they were hard like flint he had to look away. One day, he would look.

Hot breath on his neck, and Charlie closed his eyes. He didn't care that he had no name to cry out, didn't care about the fading bite marks. When he felt that mouth on his, felt that tongue swirl and dip lower, when he was pushed to his knees, gazing up into molten poison green, breathing hard, and felt that body slam against the wall, sweat and shake, he didn't care about anything except just how naked they could get.

He needed this fix, just as much. Just as much.


End file.
